Villainmageddon Part One: Blowhole and Company
by penguin adventures
Summary: The Zoo is taken over by Dr. Blowhole and the worst of the penguins enemies. The penguin seek out Agent Classified of the North Wind in an attempt to save the zoo. But a host of aliens including The Daleks are waiting for their change to invaded the planet. Guest starring Queen Elsa.
1. Skipper's Recap

Attention civilan we just returned from our thankgiving mission in case you weren't paying attention here's the recap…We stole a Time Machine and went back to the first Thankgiving to get turkey off the menu. Our mission went smoothly until we arrived outside the Plymouth Rock colony to find that The Twelfth Doctor was one step ahead of us. Before the Doctor could give us the talk about changing history The Daleks showed up. We tried to escaped via the Time Machine but The Daleks had took possession of that and the TARDIS. We were returned in shame back to the Colony the Daleks ready to excecute us when the Cyber-men arrived. Thanks to the EMP cannon, Jack Frost, and the Daleks bloodlust we managed to defeat the Cyber-threat. But then the Cyber-men deployed the Cyber-King. Doctor defeated that with a Dimesional vault and then we escaped via the TARDIS the Daleks fleeing from the area. The locals decided to take turkey off the menu and thus the operation was a success. And the adventure continues…


	2. Prolouge: heading to Earth

The Milky Way galaxy

Outside the Solar System

(Narrator POV)

Across the Universe and the Milky Way the worst of the worst were heading to earth. In the asteroid belt the entire Dalek armada were laying in wait…waiting for a signel from the Emperor. A signel that came, " ** _The Dalek Armada will head to Earth and wipe the Penguins off the face of the Earth!"_** The Emperor replied. " ** _We obey!"_** every Dalek on all 4 millions ships replied. The Ships began their silent trip to the unexpecting Earth but they did not go unnoticed.

A lone Cyber-Ship was waiting behind the moon when the Cyber-men detected the Daleks. " **The Daleks have mobilized!"** the Cyber-leader said. " **Then we must Accelerate our plans,"** The Cyber-controller replied without emotion, " **Awaken the Cyber-legion! The Earth elements are hostile…HOSTILE ELEMENTS ARE TO BE DELETED!"** " **I obey,"** the Cyber-Leader replied, " **commencing awakening** ** _."_** A rumbling was felt across the ship as the dormant Cyber-men began to awaken in their chambers. In the outskirts of the Solar System a massive fleet of Sontarians were amassed heading for Earth.

"Commander Starkiller," a lesser Sontarian said, "The Daleks and Cyber-men have been detected." "And of the Rutans," the Sontarian Commander replied. "There is no sign of our greatest enemy," he replied. "Good work," he replied, "now bring me general EarthSlayer the undefeatable." "Yes commander," he replied as he exited the command room. "We will invade Earth for the Glory of Sontar!" the Commander shouted, "Sontar-Ha! Sontar-Ha!" The chant was repeated across the fleet.

(End of the Prolouge)


	3. Chapter One: Villain Takeover

November 28th 2014

Central Park Zoo front gate

9:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski do we have on Officer X," I said. "Negative," he replied, "no sign of X." "Um Skipper the Zoo wasn't expecting a transfer was it?" Private asked. "Kowalski," I said. "That's impossible we checked the incoming transfers late night," Kowalski replied. "Kowalski we have a mysterous unaccounted for transfer," I said, "I need intel." "Um Skipper the shipping label says…from," Kowalski replied turning to me, "Hoboken." "Okay who do we know from Hoboken," I said. "Savio, Rhonda, Hans…" Kowalski said. "Hans it has to be," I said, "let's show that puffin…" "What about Officer X," Private asked. "This is way more…" "Officer…I mean Agent X is incoming!" Kowalski shouted, "And we have a problem." "What?" I said. "More unaccounted for transfers from Hoboken a boa sized box and a large crate," He replied, "and Dr. Blowhole is approaching from the east gate."

"Blowhole? What is he doing here?" I said. "I have visual conformation on the Red Squirrel," Kowalski said. "What! He's in IPSA custody," I said, "and has been for months now." "Skipper!" Private shouted, "I just saw a Dalek ship fly by." "Something is not right," I said. "The Rats!" Kowalski shouted, "They are approaching out position!" "Hans, Savio, and Rhonda are out of their crates!" Private said, "Blowhole is in the Zoo!" "The Red Squirrel has been recaptured by Rotgut," Kowalski said, "and that is the only good news." "Bada and Bing are on a rampage!" Private said, "Lobsters and Chromeclaws are approaching the east gate. The Zookeepers and Zoo patrons are running out of the Zoo." "Kowalski ETA of the Rats!" I shouted. Kowalski turn to speak up but was knocked aside by The Rat King, "0 hours 0 minutes and 0 seconds," he replied with a laugh. "Rico Signature move!" I said as Rico hacked up a smoke bomb. That covered up our escape almost… "You can not Escape Penguins soon we will all have our revenge on you!" The Rat King shouted his laugh echoing across the Zoo. "Skipper Officer X has disappeared," Kowalski said. "The good news we're in the Zoo our home territory," I said. "Sorry Pen-gu-wins but this isn't your Zoo anymore," Blowhole said, "This is our turf now." "Ha like we're going to fall for that," I said.

"I'm sorry Skipper but The Zoo is ours and the zoo animals will be our prisoners," He said. "We're going to stop you," I said. "Good luck with that," he replied, "and by the way I disabled your Space-Time Teleport so you won't be running off to your Allies anytime soon." "What's to prevent them from using there Space-Time Teleports," Kowalski replied. "I expected that so I disabled their Space-Time Teleports as well," he replied, "so basically no help from your allies anytime soon." "What about The Doctor," I said. "Anti-TARDIS shield is in place," Parker said. "Anti-TARDIS shield?" "Just a little something we stole from UNIT," the platypus replied. "Anti-Magic Shield is in place just in case a certain snow queen somehow gets her Space-Time Teleport to work," The Red Squirrel replied. "Also don't try to escape Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied.

"We always escape so good luck with capturing us," I said as we waddled away. "Open the emergency Arsenal," he shouted. "Hey that's our Emergency Arsenal!" "Not anymore it's not," the puffin replied. "Fire up the EMP cannon!" he shouted. "Ready the Tanks! Ready the Missiles! bring the penguins to me…Dead or Alive!" "Run," I shouted, "We have to escape." "There is no escape Pen-gu-wins!" Blowhole shouted, "We will all have our Revenge!" And then all of the collected villains laughed evilly their laughs echoing across the park. "This is just great," I said as we left our former home. "So now what," Kowalski said. "We seek out the last active member of The North Wind…Agent Classified," I said. "And why would he help us," Private said. "We helped The North Wind stop that octopus," I said, "plus he owes us." "So where is he?" Kowalski asked. "Follow me."

(End of Chapter One)


	4. Chapter Two: The last of The North Wind

New Jersey junkyard

Hoboken, NJ

9:30 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"Tell me where Agent Classified is located!" Skipper demanded of a Hoboken Sewer rat. "The Rat King will hear about this," the rat replied in a New Jersey accent. "I don't care. Now where is Agent Classified," he demanded. "The Former North Wind HQ…" "Good thanks for the tip," Skipper replied knocking the rat out, "let's hope his fellow rats find him before a falcon does." "Off to North Wind Headquarters I guess," I replied.

North Wind HQ

Unknown Location, North America

11:00 A.M Eastern Standard Time

"Why would Agent Classified hang out in this dump," I said. "A run down base the perfect cover for an elite multi-species taskforce….what was the rest again." "Decidicted to helping animals who can't help themselves," a familiar voice said. "Yes that's it," Skipper replied. "What are you doing here," the wolf said. "We need your help," Skipper replied. "You need my help?" Agent Classified asked not trusting. "We did help you with that octopus," Private said, "so you owe us." The agent sighed and said, "What do you need." "The Central Park Zoo has been taken over by our worst enemies," Skipper said, "and we can't do this alone." "Come with me," the Agent replied, "let's hope we can get to my contact inside your enemies forces."

We followed the Agent into the HQ until we were before the big communication display. "Agent P do you copy over," Classified replied. The Screen came to life and Parker appeared, "Loud and clear." "Parker?" the four of us replied. "Yes I am a double Agent," Parker replied, "Agent Classified pays better the Blowhole any day. And Plus it's hard to work for someone who keep getting his checkbook destroyed." "Do you know what Blowhole will do to you if he finds out," I said. "I'm a mercenary I go where the pay is," he replied, "I was the best option since the agent's other contact in the zoo has given up." "Who's the other contact," I said. "I can't tell you that."

"What is your report," Agent Classified said. "Blowhole is mobilizing your emergency arsenal against you." "What about Penguin HQ," Skipper said. "It seems your defenses have improved since the last time he tried," Parker replied. "With an Attack Pod," I muttered. "All your friends and neighbors in the Zoo are now prisoners of Blowhole," Parker said, "unfortunately for me he is once again waiting for you to show up to reveal his plans." "Of course," I said. "But I do know that he's building some sort of…" Before Parker could finish the message was cut off.

"It appears that someone hacked into your system," I said, "and knows that we're here." "Correct foolish Pen-gu-wins!" Dr. Blowhole boomed. "Blowhole" Skipper said, "How did you find us." "Parker forgot to put himself on a secure connection," Blowhole said, "don't worry I'll deal with him later. But now that I have your attention perhaps you are wonder why it is that I…Dr. Blowhole took over your Zoo." "Um…" "Don't answer that!" the dolphin replied, "Now prepare to witness history." "Won't miss it for the world," Skipper said. "There's nothing good on Tellie anyway," Private replied. "Well Private here's a little show I wiped up it's called…" "The Meudusa sereum revisited" **"** You won't dare," Agent Classified replied. "Wait…that was the decoy plan…" "THE GREAT FREEZE" "Let me guess you going to use a giant freeze ray to turn the planet into a gaint iceball." "Thank you professor spoiler," Blowhole replied, "you have to take all the fun out of it do you." "We're going to stop you," Skipper said. "With help from the last survivor of the North Wind?" "Exactly," he replied a cup of coffee in his paws, "We're going to stop you…." "Once and for all," Skipper said. "Well first you have to retake the Zoo," Blowhole replied, "and it's not going to be easy for you." He ended his transmission with his evil laugh. "Okay Kowalski we have a Zoo to free," Skipper said.

(End of Chapter Two) 


	5. Chapter Three: Operation Zooster Freedom

Central Park

Outside the Central Park Zoo

12:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Okay Agent Classified, Private, and Rico will be the elite attack team while Kowalski and I will try to sneak into HQ," Skipper said, "Commence Operation: Zooster Freedom." "Yes Skipper," Private replied as Agent Classified lead him and Rico away. "Let's take the secret passage," I said. "Safer then the Sewer at the moment," Kowalski said. We opened the penguin sign that served as our secret entrance and exit from the Zoo. "Let's hop Blowhole didn't see us," Kowalski muttered.

Before long we found ourselves in our base, "Let's get to work," Skipper said. "Now Blowhole and company only share their hatred of us," Kowalski said, "if we can get them to turn on each other we may…" Kowalski was hit from behind, "Nice try Skipper but your going to have to try better then that," Hans said. "Hans!" I shouted at the puffin. "Skipper," Hans replied, "as we speak your elite attack team is being captured. Maybe you should have gotten more allies…wait I forgot!" "Go ahead say it…" "Let's finish this with macarkel," he said taking out a fish to fight me with. "En grade," I replied grabbing a fish of my own. We met fish and continued to parry each other's moves. "You can't win Skipper!" the puffin replied, "I will defeat you and report this to Blowhole." "Enough!" I said lasering the head off his fish. "No fair…You could put an eye out with that thing," Hans said.

"I will take down all of you if I have to," I replied. "With your own weapons turned on you," Hans said. "Not all of them," I replied as I knocked the puffin out with a chop. "What did I miss," Kowalski said regaining consciousness. "Hans the puffin," I said, "Now main the periscope." Kowalski went over to the periscope and looked around, "Let's see Cannons, the catapult, Mortars, The EMP Cannon, Blowhole's battle cruisers, tanks, lobsters, rats, hornets, security cams, searchlights, gun turrents Blowhole has turned the entire Zoo into a fortress." "He has the advantage," I said, "any sign of Private, Rico, and Agent Classified." "In a cage with Parker by the Elephant Café," Kowalski said, "surrounded by rats and lobsters." "Well I guess we have work to do," I said, "time to leave HQ." We exited the base and covertly headed to where our friends were being held.

"Skipper," Kowalski said a pair of binoculars in his flippers, "The Lobsters and Rats are everywhere." "Let's get to work," I said and the two of us went into action. "It's the penguins," Red One shouted, "Stop them!" A sea of Lobsters and rats surged forward but they were no match for us. Soon after some carefully placed kicks and chops it was just us and Red One. "Open the cage," Kowalski said plasma blaster aimed at the lobster. The Lobster turned to a keypad on the cage and opened it before we knocked him out. "Skipper!" Private said, "now what." "What we always do," I said, "We save the Zoo." "Skipper I think you should see this," Kowalski said. I turn in the direction Kowalski was pointing and saw a Gaint Freeze Ray over the Zoo staff building. "What's the power source," I said. "It doesn't look like Blowhole has it yet," Kowalski said, "the power chamber is empty." "For now," I said. "Skipper you need more backup for that," Agent Classified replied. "Kowalski options," I said. "I have none," Kowalski said, "Blowhole disabled the Space-Time Teleport and there is no way the Doctor's TARDIS…" Kowalski was cut off by the sound of The TARDIS failed attempt at materialization. "What about outside the Zoo," I said. "That might actually work," Kowalski said. "Good now let's blow this Popsicle stand," I replied, "You're coming Parker." "No I accept my fate," Parker said, "whatever Blowhole has in store for me is a fitting punishment for my life choices. Good luck Skipper." "Farewell," I said as we walked away.

(End of Chapter Three)


	6. Chapter Four: TARDIS escape

Central Park

2:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

"You were right," I said facing the TARDIS, "Now what." The doors opened and The Doctor stepped out, "Will someone tell me what's going on," he demanded. "Dr. Blowhole and Company took over the Zoo," Skipper replied, "and put up an Anti-TARDIS field." "Where did he get that?" "UNIT" "so want do you need me for," He asked. "We need to find some of our Allies," Skipper said. "You have your Space-Time Teleports…" "Which don't work right now," I replied. "Well what are you standing there for get in," he said. "Where's Clara?" "Right here," she replied. "So where do you want to go," he asked as we settled. Agent Classified looked around in disbelief, "It's bigger on the inside."

"You get used to it," I said. "Doctor this is Agent Classified," Skipper said. "Is your name actually classified or is it classified." "Classified," he replied. "I never talked with a wolf before," Clara replied. "What is this North Wind anyway?" The Doctor asked. "It's an Elite interspecies Taskforce dedicated to helping animals who can't help themselves," he replied. "So where are we heading," The Doctor replied. "To get you know who from you know where," Skipper replied. "I know at lot of you know where's," The Doctor replied, "You have to be more specific." "Arendelle," Skipper said. "Oh," The Doctor said, "right away…by I also know a lot of you know who's…" "Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Skipper, Private, Clara, and I shouted. "Right you may want to hold on to something," he replied. "This is the fun part," I told Agent Classified as the TARDIS dematerialized. "Okay we have arrived in The Kingdom of Arendelle," The Doctor replied, "Penguins do what you have to." "Agent classified stay here," Skipper said, "so you can keep an eye on The Doctor." "I don't need to be…" "Yes you do," Clara replied.

The Four of us left and close the doors behind us. "Skipper?" Elsa said, "where have you been I've been trying to call you for hours…And the Space-Time Teleport doesn't work." "Seems Blowhole blocked all communication too…" "Too?" The young queen said, "What is going on." Skipper and I looked at each other and explained everything; all our enemies showing up and Blowhole's plan. "A Freeze Ray?" Elsa said, "So let me guess you came here for my help." "Yes," I replied. "I promised myself that I will never travel in the TARDIS again," she replied. "There is no other choice," Skipper said, "Now come on" "Fine but on one condition," she said. "I get to go with," Anna said. "Well hurry up," I said, "Blowhole isn't going to wait forever." "I still don't know what's supposed to power the Freeze Ray," I said. "Well I guess we'll find out," The Doctor called from the TARDIS.

We piled into the TARDIS an excited Anna in the lead, "You find an Ally in Disney Characters you never fail to amaze me Skipper," Agent Classified said as we closed the door. "A wolf," Anna said. "Don't worry I gave up on hunting years ago," he replied. "Next stop New York City the 28th of November 2014," The Doctor announced. "Let's free the Zoo," Skipper said, "and end Villainmageddon." "I still have a bad feeling about the lack of Power source for the Freeze Ray," I replied. "It's probably nothing," Skipper replied, "classic Dr. Blowhole."

(End of Chapter Four)


	7. Chapter Five: The Freeze Ray

Central Park Zoo

Outside the Staff building

4:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Dr. Blowhole's POV)

"Dr. Blowhole," Red one said, "our lookouts have visual conformation of the TARDIS and the penguins." "Anyone with them," I asked. "Agent classified and…um…glup…the…" "Spit it out Red One!" "The Snow Queen," he replied. "Then it looks like our power source has arrivied," I said turning to the Rat King and his rat minions, "Do what you want with the penguins…but bring the Snow Queen to me!" "Totally," he replied leaving with his rats, "Rats let's get those flightless birds!" "Hornet," I said, "if the Pen-gu-wins try to escape…Sting them." "Penguins we will sting your face!" the lead hornet said as the swarm flew away.

"You will never get away with this mate," the kangaroo shouted. "I already have land mammal," I replied, "Hans follow the rats make sure they don't fail." The puffin nodded and followed the rats out of the Zoo. "The Penguins-sss are an ssssssneaky group," Savio said, "Do you tru-sssssst a hot-headed rat to do the dirty work" "No but he has his uses," I said. "Rhonda if our plans are about to fail you know the code." "Those Penguins will stop you," one of gorillas said. "When Skipper gets here you are going to regret it," the otter said. "You put to much hope in the penguins," I said, "but enjoy your hope. Not that it will do you much good." "Blowhole we are ready to receive The Queen," Red One said. "This time I will have my Revenge," I said.

(Skipper's POV)

"Skipper we have company," Elsa said, "where's the Doctor by the way." "Back in the TARDIS figuring out a way to undo whatever Blowhole did to the Space-Time Teleports," Kowalski replied. "It's The Rats and Hans the puffin!" Private shouted. "Pst…Bring it on!" "Separate the Snow Queen from the Penguins. Watch out for her ice attacks," Hans said. "Defensive positions," I said. The four of us got into our trademark battle stand while Agent Classified readied a big gun. Anna looked ready to punch someone while Elsa readied her powers.

The Rats just pushed us aside while Hans froze us in place with his freeze ray. We could only watch helplessly as The Rats overwhelm Elsa and drag her away. "Why do you need her," I demanded. "Why to Power the giant Freeze Ray of course," Hans replied, "she'll make the perfect power source don't you think." "We will stop you," I said. "You have to thaw out first," He replied as he walked away laughing evilly. "Good think I have a Sonic," The Doctor said, "Now let's free the ice-lady." "What about the teleports," Kowalski asked. "You should be able to use them again," he replied.

We rushed thru the gates toward the staff building, "Hurry!" I said, "We have to free her before…" "You too late Pen-gu-wins," Blowhole replied, "Now I will have my revenge Red One Fire up the Freeze Ray!" Red one turned to two switchs a big one and a light switch and he flips the light switch causing the weapon to shake with energy. "Get me out of here," Elsa shouted. "It's a bit to late to plead for mercy Snow Queen," Blowhole replied. "Don't worry he'll probably free you when the job is done," Kowalski said trying to sound reassuring. "IF you attempt to foil my plans the way you usually do your friend will die," Blowhole replied, "and oh by the way you can't reopen the chamber either until the job is done." "Fire the Ray!" Blowhole shouted. Red one pushes a button and fires the zoo food cannon, "Wrong button," Red one replied under the glare of Blowhole, "here we go." He pushes another button but instead of firing we all heard a loud sonic boom. "We have a glitch Doc," Red one said. "Yes…Me," The Doctor replied. And then the cannon fired for two seconds then it started to snow. "What have you done," Blowhole said. "I adjusted the settings to a more local effect radius," The Doctor replied.

The Power chamber opened and Elsa stumbled to the ground and pasted out. "Elsa," Anna said running to her sister. "Retreat! Let's get out of here before the Snow Queen wakes up," The Hornet said as they flew away. "Cowards," Hans said, "I guess they didn't get the memo." "What memo," I said. "Turn off the Anti-magic shield we don't need it anymore," Blowhole replied. "What do you mean by that," Kowalski said. "Once the Freeze ray is fired…" Savio said, "The Sssssnow Queen will lose her powerssss." "What no you can't do that," Anna said. "I'm afraid we already have," Dr. Blowhole said, "and unlike when Maleficent did it the condition will be is my Revenge on Elsa." "What," everyone on our side (except Elsa who was unconscious) said. "Why didn't I know about this," Parker said shocked as well. "Well for starters I knew you turn traitor," Dr. Blowhole said, "So I didn't tell you…Now take him out of my sight!" "Although I do like mocking you penguins we should leave before they come."

"They?" I said, "Who are they?" Blowhole and the rest of the gathered enemies just laughed evilly and disappeared. But not before putting our Emergency Arsenal back in place. "So who are the 'they' he mentioned," I said. "I have a pretty good idea," The Doctor replied. " ** _Exterminate!"_** "Oh them," I said as the sky filled with Daleks ships. "That's the biggest fleet I ever seen," Kowalski said. "That's because that's the entire armada," The Doctor replied. "Aliens are a bit outside of my jurisdiction besides I have an agent to rescue," Agent Classified replied. "Where are you going," I said. "To rebuild the North Wind of course," he said as he disappeared in to the shadows. " ** _The Penguins will be exterminated!"_** "The entire Armada to wiped us off the face of the earth," I said, "They couldn't even do it with half the Armada." Elsa was now up trying to blast ice at the ship only to find that she couldn't do it. "What," Elsa said terrifed and confused, "my powers…" "I'm sorry Elsa." "Blowhole fired the Freeze ray…" Elsa said. "Thanks to the Doctor it only caused a snow storm," Kowalski replied.

"What happened to my powers," Elsa demanded. "There gone," I said. "Gone? What do you mean gone?" Elsa said terrifed. "When Blowhole fired the Freeze Ray it took away your powers," I explained. "No…" Elsa said going to her knees in defeat, "No...No…no…no…" "I'm sorry Elsa I truly am," The Doctor replied, "I can't reverse the process." " ** _Then_** **_the Snow Queen is powerless,"_** Dalek-They replied, " ** _This is Dalek-They to the Emperor the Penguins greatest ally is powerless. Victory is ours."_** Every dalek chanted after that, " ** _Victory! Victory! Victory!"_** Great this is just great we defeat one group of enemies only to have to deal with The Daleks. "Will this ever end," I said. "I have a feeling that this is only the tip of the iceberg."

(End of Chapter Five)


	8. Epilouge: Only the beginning of the End

Narrator's POV)

Little did the Doctor know that there was truth in his words…a horrible truth. The Cyber-men and the Sontarians watched the Daleks plot unfolds from a safe distance. The Sontarians knew better then to invade while the Daleks were present. "Sir the Daleks are invading…" a scout said. "We wait," the commander replied. "But sir…" "When the Daleks plan fails we will begin our invasion." "But if they don't," the scout replied. "The Penguins will defeat the Daleks," the commander said, "and that is when we will attack for the glory of sontar!" "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-Ha!"

Meanwhile on the cyber-ship the Cyber-men had plans of there own, " **When the Sontarians fail,"** The Cyber-leader said, " **We will begin the invasion of earth!"** " **WE obey,"** the rest of the cyber-legion replied. The cyber-invasion fleet was unaware that the daleks knew they were there…

Dalek flagship

" ** _Emperor the Cyber-men have been detected in lunar orbit,"_** a scout reported. " ** _They must be exterminated."_** " ** _I obey emperor,"_** the dalek replied before exiting the command deck. " ** _Deploy Dalek patrol ships! Ready special weapons Daleks!_** **_The Cyber-men must be exterminated!" "We obey!"_** the daleks replied as they followed the emperor's orders. Chants of, " ** _Long live the Daleks! All hail Emperor Dalek-Sec!"_** were echoed throughout the armada. The Cyber-men fell to the might of the Daleks as the Sontarians watched with satisfaction from the asteroid belt.

To Be Continued…


	9. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
